


Fuck You, Clouds!

by ItzmeJeongwhore



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, carat - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzmeJeongwhore/pseuds/ItzmeJeongwhore
Summary: Because they've been getting on my nerve these days and they're totally domestic af.





	Fuck You, Clouds!

So I watched tons of JeongCheol videos and listened to cheesy songs that inspired this fic. Here you go. JeongCheol, everyone!  
\--------  
It was raining the whole afternoon and the couple decided to cancel their supposed to be celebration for their first meeting anniversary. But in reality, it was more of celebrating "Seungcheol-surviving-Jeonghan's-mood-swings-and-satisfying-his-out-of-this-world-cravings". 

"Babe, it's okay. We can celebrate at home." Seungcheol felt a headache coming. 

"No. We were supposed to be outside, having picnic at the park where we first met but these fucking clouds had to mess our date and now I can't stand the thought of not spending our day outside."  
The pregnant man sulks and made his way to their shared bedroom, leaving the other alone in the living room. 

Seungcheol married Jeonghan a year ago after gaining the permission of the pretty male's friends. It was actually harder than asking the blessing of his parents. And he understood where his friends were coming from. Jeonghan had been engaged before and was left traumatized about marriage by this certain Park Chanyeol. Well, fuck him and his reason for leaving his princess. He vowed to break his nose. But then again, he is still thankful because he got to marry Jeonghan. 

 

Seungcheol followed his wife gathering every ounce of convincing power he has. He saw Jeonghan laying on their bed bundled up with comforter, definitely sulking.

"Babyyyy? Come on. Let's celebrate!"

"No. The clouds are mean. I don't want to get up from this bed." 

Jeonghan answered childishly pouting. Oh how adorable his wife is! Seungcheol could just pounce him right then and there if only he's not pregnant, he can only chuckle and kiss the other's nose. 

"You want the mean clouds to win? I bet they're happy with you sulking."

He can see the pretty male's thinking about getting up. 

"Come on! I'll cook your favorite then I'll massage your feet, we'll watch the first movie we watched together in our blanket fort, and then we'll re-read our letters and see all our couple pictures!"

The long-haired male's looking at him eye-to-eye, pout slowly going away.

"Okay."

He hugged his precious wife and they cuddled some more. Kissing here and there. 

"Carry me outside."

He happily complied and the smaller male giggled. 

\-----

Soooo. How was it? Too short? Too fluffy? Too cheesy? Well, I am a sucker for mpreg! Hence this story. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments for meee! 

Cross-posted on AFF as mitchiliz.


End file.
